Addiction
by BladeofMercy
Summary: Fenris POV, Hawke and Fenris celebrate their anniversary. PWP.


She loves to torment me.

She wears tight leather armor and sways her hips from side to side in front of me and I can't help but stare. Sure, the others notice but I do not care for them. They do not matter. Only my Marian matters.

Tonight, like every other night these past few months I will come to her. I will bed her and I will hear her scream my name and it will all feel like a dream I never want to wake up from.

In short, I am hers. Everyone knows it.

—

When the night comes I have two bottles of my favorite wine wrapped in a satchel that hangs from my back, and I am dressed in my freshly polished armor. This night must be perfect.

It is our anniversary. Six years since I first laid my eyes on her. Six years since I knew I would have her, no matter what the cost. 3 years since we first shared a bed together, and 3 years since I knew I could not live without her.

—

I have grown accustomed to going to her door, but tonight I will surprise her. I climb the trellis to her balcony and use my lyrium power to unlock the door. She is bathing, and her back is turned to me, only lit by the candles she uses to soothe her worries after a stressful day.

I hear her laugh and I know she knows it's me, and when she turns to me, the candlelight flickering perfectly over that glistening skin, I am in awe. She is mine, and the gratitude I get in that affirmation makes fighting for our freedom all the more worth it.

The wicked glare in her eyes tells me she knows what's coming. I carefully remove my satchel and armor and place it aside, disrobing completely and pacing quickly towards her.

I take her out of the bath, soaking wet and she moans when I throw her onto the bed and claim her mouth hard with kisses.

I am hungry for her. I need more.

Her breaths are shallow as I run my fingers over her breasts, her torso, and her legs, using my hand to spread her open for me. My finger slips inside of her quickly and she gasps - she was not ready for it and I love the look in her eyes as my finger slips in with ease.

She is more than ready for me.

"Not yet." I growl as she whimpers. She has teased me all day long and I will not allow her the instant gratification we both crave.

I kiss her once more, my lips leading down her neck, her breasts, her belly and to her core, and when my tongue goes between her folds I can't help but hum in delight at the taste of the honey that lays within.

I lap at her until she is in a frenzy, her wet hair mangled and her hands tightly gripping the sheets. She begs me to stop.

"Never." I say, looking up at her with a glare that pins her to the spot and she only bites her lip and lets out a moan, and I know she is close.

I feel her muscles tighten around my fingers and feel the rush of warm liquid that escapes her as she finds her release, and now I know she wants_more_.

Her eyes and her hair are wild much like her spirit when she throws me back, straddling me and taking me as she has been begging to do since I walked in the door.

When she pulls at my essence as she rides me I feel her pulling at my very soul, and any bit of control I have been holding onto is lost. I buck up to meet her every pulse and soon we are both a sweaty, lust filled mess and I am drowning in her.

We lock eyes and I whisper the promises I want no one else but her to hear.

I tell her that I love her, that I need her and that I would die for her. I tell her how I miss her even when she's near me, when we're not touching _just_like this.

I hold her tightly and throw her on her back, entering her again and pinning her wrists to the mattress with one of my hands. My free hand flicks at her nub as I continue with my words and she is reduced to tears of joy, pleasure, and love washing over her just as it washes over me.

We climax together and it is so powerful that the strings around my heart are pulled tight and I collapse on top of her, laying still inside of her and relishing in her fingers carding through my hair.

I begin to drift into sleep when I feel her lips press against my sweat-cooled forehead.

"Happy anniversary, my Fenris. I love you."

I lift my lips to hers and kiss her deeply, and she is so beautiful.

"I love you, too. Never forget it."

We drift to sleep together, and for the first time there is nothing left to hide behind. She knows me, all of me, right here in front of her and she takes it all.

My Marian. My addiction.


End file.
